Fairy Tails ultimate team
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Tsuna was transported to the world of Fairy Tail and joins the guild Fairy Tail. In the meantime His family tries to get him back to his time! What will happen to Tsuna in the meantime?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a KHR and Fairy tail mix! I do not own them! Review and enjoy!**

Namimori…

"Reborn! What is this?" Tsuna asked looking at a strange machine.

"Ganinni **(did I spell that right?) **made this…here hold this!" Reborn handed Tsuna his mittens, ring, and pills.

"Why are you giving me this?" Reborn got annoyed with the questions and kicked him…to hard. Tsuna went flying towards the machine and disappeared in it and breaking the machine.

Fairy tail…

Tsuna was falling from the sky.

"HIIE!" He screamed. Then he remembered he has his stuff with him and pulled on his gloves and found a note and put that in his pocket and ate 2 pills. He landed safely on the ground and his flame went out. He pulled out the note and read:

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_If you are reading this then you are probably in a new world. This is the world of Fairy Tail. Where magic exists. Most of the things you would read in a fairy tail exists. Do not tell them you are from another world at any costs! If you do then I will give you a week of hell training. Do not tell them about the mafia or Japan. They do not exist here. They have mages and guilds. Do not tell them about dying will flames._

_-Reborn_

He folded the note and stuffed it in his pockets. He heard yelling coming his way and a saw a wagon with luggage on it. He saw 4 people and a flying cat? They saw him and froze. Apparently the pink haired thought he was an enemy and charged the boy in HDW form. Tsuna flew up just missing the attacker. The attacker looked like he was trying to eat his flames… Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Why can't I eat your flames?" The boy yelled.

'_Eat my flames? What the hell is he talking about? That's not possible!' _Tsuna thought.

The pink haired boy kept trying to punch Tsuna but Tsuna kept dodging.

"What's wrong? Fight me!" The boy yelled. Tsuna sighed and dodged the next hit then flew up and got in a form.

"Operation X." Tsuna said. Natsu (pink haired boy) squinted his eyes. The next thing he knew a blast of flames went his way.

"Natsu!" His friends yelled.

'_So that's what his name is…' _Tsuna thought.

The dust cleared and he saw Natsu kneeling on the ground. In a giant crater. Tsuna sighed and flew to the boy.

"Zero point breakthrough: First edition." Tsuna said and froze Natsu from the neck to feet.

"Who the hell are you? Why can you use both fire and ice magic? Why can't I eat your flames? Why can't I melt the ice?" Natsu asked in a screaming manner.

"Ice make: cannon!" Tsuna heard. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened. He saw a black haired boy with an ice cannon aimed at him. The boy (Gray) shot and Tsuna quickly made a flame shield. He then went to Gray and froze him from neck to feet like Natsu.

"Impossible! How can you use both ice and fire magic?" The boy asked. Tsuna sweat dropped. He was about to tell them about magic doesn't exist until he remembered the note…

The two girls and cat looked at him mouth open. The red haired girl then ran to her friends but was unsuccessful because Tsuna froze her like he did to the two boys.

"Now will you listen to me? Why did you attack me? Who are you?" Tsuna sighed.

"We are Fairy Tail's strongest team!" The red head girl said. Tsuna narrowed his orange eyes as his intuition told him he forgot about someone. (**Lucy: Wait you forgot about me author? Me: No one cares about you! Lucy: Most do! Me: Who then? Lucy: Uh…) **He whipped his head turned around to see a blonde girl and a cat. The girl took out a key and muttered something and he then saw someone form from the air. She had pink hair and had a maids costume on. Tsuna flew to the maid, which looked like that he disappeared and reappeared behind her, and chopped behind her neck. The maid disappeared and the next thing Lucy knew was that she was now frozen like the others…so was Happy…

"Now all of you will answer my question…" Tsuna said as his flame on his head disappeared and his orange eyes turned back to brown. He looked at them with his innocent eyes which made them shiver. "Why did you attack me?"

"I saw you fly from the sky! I thought you were from an enemy guild!" Natsu yelled.

"Well I was falling from the sky and I had to save myself…N-next question… Who are you?"

"My name is Eriza…" The red head said.

"Tch. Gray…" The black haired said.

"Natsu!" The pink head said.

"Happy!" The cat said making Tsuna eyes widen.

"Lucy." The blonde said.

"And were the best Fairy Tail team!" They coursed.

"Ok my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied while unfreezing them. His intuition told him it was fine.

"By the way Tsuna. How old are you?" Eriza asked.

"14 why?" Tsuna answered. He sweat dropped as Eriza punched Natsu on the head.

"Stupid! How could you attack a little boy?"

"I didn't know! By the way Tsuna. How could you use both ice and fire magic?"

"Um…" Tsuna remembered the note. "I don't know?"

"I see…Well Tsuna how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to finish some if my other fics! I really made people mad when I finished them. Cause I rush things…Sorry for my rushing and what not. And spelling and grammar fails…And sometimes I write a name wrong…and forget stuff…**

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

"S-Sure?" Tsuna said.

"Yay!" Natsu said and hooked his arms around Tsuna's and started walking off. The others followed right behind.

"Hooray! Were going back!" Happy said as flew around happily.

"HIIE! Why can that cat talk? Why is it blue? Why can it fly?" Tsuna asked quickly.

"So many questions! Isn't it normal?" Happy said flying in front of Tsuna's innocent face.

"No!"

"Oh…"

"Happy is my partner!" Natsu said smiling like an idiot.

"I have a partner to!" Tsuna then held out his ring and the sky lion cub jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and purred.

"You can also do summoning magic too?" Gray asked.

"Summoning magic? No? He was always here but you couldn't see him. His name is Nuts **(I had to use Natsu's manga name! I don't want two Natsus…)**."

"What a weird name." Eriza said.

"I'm not good with names…"

"Gao!" Natsu said.

"It's so kawaii!" Lucy squealed and made a grab for Nuts but he jumped away and hid behind Tsuna scared.

"He is scared of you Lucy!" Happy laughed.

"Hey. We are here." Gray said.

They stopped in front of the door to the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu smiled more and pushed open the doors and Tsuna instantly sweat dropped. He saw a large group of people fighting and or drinking. But a 'few' were sitting quietly and smiling. They walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Natsu!" A girl with long blue hair ran to him with a white cat next to her.

"Hi Wendy!" Natsu smiled once again.

"Who's that?" Wendy indicated to Tsuna and Nuts.

"This is Tsuna! And that's his partner Nuts!"

"Hi Tsuna! My name is Wendy!"

"H-Hi." Tsuna smiled shyly.

"Tsuna is going to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiled. A girl with long white hair walked up to him and smiled making him blush.

"We are glad that you are joining Tsuna-kun. My name is Mira by the way." The girl said. (that's correct right? That's ho she spells it right?)

"What type of magic can he use?" Someone spoke up.

"Fire and ice! He beat all of us, not even trying at all!" Natsu yelled.

"Impossible!" They all said. **(Oh no! I forgot the leader person's name from the guild so I have to improvise until someone tells me! I will call him Master for now.)**

"We are glad to have someone as strong as you join us. You can call me master if you want." A midget old man (the worst kind of midgets…one that can use magic too…how terrifying…) walked to them then left.

"Anyways Tsuna-kun here's your sign of joining this guild." Mira smiled and pulled out a stamp and stamped his forearm. He now had an orange tattoo on his arm…

'_HIIE! What will happen when kaa-san finds out?'_ Tsuna mentally freaked out.

"Tsuna join our group." Eriza said.

"Ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail! R&R!**

**XD**

Tsuna and his group, Fairy Tail's most powerful team, picked a job on the board. Tsuna also didn't call the master of Fairy Tail Master. For Reborn sake's sake. Reborn will kill him if he did that. Tsuna glanced at the job.

_Please help! There are kids that are stealing my crops!_

_$XXXXXXXXXX_

The group just gaped at the prize money for the job. It was a low ranking too.

"This sounds easy." Gray said casually, ignoring the fact that his clothes were off.

"HIIE!" Tsuna pointed at his almost nude body. Gray looked confused at first but then glanced down at his body.

"Wao!" He said as he ran off to put on some clothes.

XD

Flashback at KHR time…

All of the Shimon and Vongola (Excluding Tsuna of course) were gathered in Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna-kun…?" Enma looked really down. More than usual.

"Ganinni is making a mashine with Spanner and Irle. The machine's purposes are to go to where Dame-Tsuna is and get him back." Reborn explained. At that moment the door busts open. Coming in the room were the 3 mechanics. They were carrying a disk. They placed it in front of the desk and looked at Reborn.

"We had finished the machine! It will bring us to the world that Juudaime is in. But…the only problem is that it can only take 1 person at a time. Then it has to recharge for a long time." Giannini explained.

"How long does it take to recharge?" Reborn's eye brow went up.

"1 month."

Reborn was now surrounded by a dark, killing aura. But then controlled it, but still looked extremely mad.

"Kufufufu. Looks like Tsunayoshi-kun is stuck. Who will go first?" Mukuro smirked.

"Well it can also take more than one person. But they have to be touching each other and falling in the same exact time." Irle said nervously. He was crouching in pain, clutching his stomach. Of course no one listened to the red head.

"I WILL EXTREMELY GET SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled. Which made a riot.

"I will be the one that saves Juudaime!" Gokudera argued. Making everyone fight each other but Hibari who left, because of crowding and noise, and slept on the roof. Meanwhile Enma tripped backwards, falling on top of Chrome and Mukuro, making them fall down with him. On top of the disk. Bright light. They were gone.

…

When the light dimmed, the three of them were falling from the sky. Chrome screaming and Mukuro trying to calm her as they fall. Enma went in to dying will form and was floating trying to grab them. After many tries, he was successful and got them safely to the ground. In a farm.

"Who the hell are you?" A farmer guy was pointing a gun at them. Big mistake. Mukuro did his signature laugh and the gun exploded. The farmer ran, screaming, away.

XD

Back to Tsuna…

Gray finished changing as Tsuna sweat dropped. He remembered the deathperation bullets. They got to the farm and a farmer with scared eyes ran towards them.

"HELP! Weird mages are in my house!" The farmer said.

The group ran to the house, opened the door and instantly saw 3 people. A red head with weird eyes, a purple haired girl with an eye patch and pineapple styled hair, and a man with 2 different colored eyes with a blue pineapple hair.

"Who are you?" Eriza asked.

"E-Enma-kun? Mukuro? Chrome?" Tsuna asked, small tears forming in there eyes.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Tsuna-kun! Bossu/ Tsunayoushi-kun." The 3 answered back and Tsuna was soon hugged by the Shimon Decimo.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**XD**

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna hugged back. Tears still forming in his eyes. Everyone else had nosebleeds from the yaoi scene. They swore they saw sakura blossoms blossom around them. And Gray ruined it.

"Hey. Who are you 3?" Gray asked. Enma hid behind Tsuna.

"Ano. These 3 are my friends… The girl is Chrome, this is Enma, and that is Mukuro." They nodded there head slightly when the brunette said there names.

"Can they use magic?" Natsu said excitedly. The 3 looked confused.

"H-Hai! Mukuro can use illusions. So can Chrome. Enma can control gravity."

"Hey! Natsu! This guy has pineapple hair!" Happy said flying around Mukuro's head. The bluenette's vein and eye twitched as he got a killing aura around him that challenged Reborn's. Chrome sighed and summoned Mukurowl. Happy smiled again and flew to the snow owl.

"What's your name? I'm Happy!" Totally ignoring Mukuro.

"T-This is M-Mukurowl." Chrome said shyly at the blue flying cat.

"Gao!" Nuts jumped on Enma's head.

"What are our manners! My name is Lucy! Celestial wizard!" Lucy said happily.

"I'm Natsu! Dragon-slayer." Natsu smiled.

"Gray Fullbuster…Ice mage."

"Eriza…"

"I'm Happy of course!"

"So Tsuna! These are your friends? Any friend of Tsuna is a friend of mine!" Natsu put a hand around Tsuna's shoulders.

"You guys can join Fairy Tail if you want!" Lucy invited.

XD

At the Fairy Tail Guild entrance…

They were now standing in front of the entrance as Natsu kicked open the door happily.

"Were back!" Natsu cheered.

"Oi! Who are those three? Why are you bringing in more stray people to join our guild? We don't take in any weak mages Natsu." Random Fairy Tail member yelled.

"Kufufufu…who are you calling weak? Mukuro smirked taking out his trident.

"Is this going to be a challenge? Then I say yes!" The guy said.

XD

Outside…

All of the guild members were watching them outside the guild. Mukuro smirked and played around with his trident. Wile the other Fairy Tail member, who is a water mage, smirked back, confident in his skills.

Mukurp was the first to make a move. He tapped the trident on the ground and the ground and vines, with lotus flowers, rapped around the mage.

"What the hell is this?" The man struggled but the vines only got tighter. Everyone gaped the vines disappeared and the man fell on the ground unconscious. People groaned because they betted on the fallen man. The only reason he didn't kill the man was because he didn't want Chrome see the blood.

"Ok he is strong but I bet the girl beat me!" Julia said smiling, going to impress Gray with her water magic. Chrome switched places with Mukuro and summoned her trident, Mukurowl now on Mukuro's shoulder. The match began and right before Julia could make a move, Chrome spun her trident and tapped it on the ground. The ground split apart and everyone was falling. Julia's eyes widened as she quickly used her magic to turn her body to liquid. When the illusion ended she solidified her body. Again before she could react, Chrome used her illusions and snakes wrapped around her. She panicked and was about to lliquify but Chrome tapered her trident again and pillars of fire erupted from the ground. Even though fire doesn't do well in water, the illusions nearly fried her to death and Julia gave up.

Next was Enma. Going against Mira Jane. You know how he won folks. Enma just opened up a black hole that nearly sucked her in.

"What kind of magic is that?" Loki gaped.

"The 2 with the trident can use illusions while the red head can control gravity." Eriza explained.

"What about the brunette that just came in?" They looked at Tsuna who nodded and got in the center of the circle and went in HDW mode. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Eriza walked in the circle too.

"Lets go." Tsuna said calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own fairy tail or KHR!**

**Omg! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy with another story so I will make this chapter as long as my eyes will let me! But I may make this have a few more chapters…**

**XD**

Tsuna got a fighting stance with Nuts on his shoulder. Natsu, Eriza, Gray, and Lucy got ready too. Gray was the first to move.

"Ice make: Spear!" An ice spear was formed in his hands and Gray shot the spear at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly deflected the spear with his gloves as Natsu breathed out fire. Tsuna flew up and punched Natsu in the gut making him spiral down to the ground.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Tsuna muttered. Tsuna quickly froze Gray and Lucy. Eriza charged Tsuna with her sword, swinging it expertly. But she couldn't hit Tsuna. Blame Hyper Intuition. Tsuna punched Eriza making her stumble a bit, which was the break Tsuna needed. He jumped back getting into X-Burner position. Light flames shot from behind.

"X-Burner." He muttered making flames shot in front of him to Natsu and Eriza. Once the smoke cleared everything in that particular area was burned down.

"That…was…awesome!" A guy yelled, starting cheering.

"But what happened to Eriza and Natsu?"

"Oh that?" Tsuna gazed up as Natsu and Eriza fell from the sky.

"Tsuna! Do that again!" Natsu bellowed in excitement.

"Um…No thanks?"

"Aww…"

"That power was awesome Juudaime!" A silverette jumped from the crowd.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yamamoto!"

"Lambo-san is here!" Lambo climbed on Yamamoto's head.

"Lambo?" Of all people…

"Extreme!" Ryohei bellowed.

"Onii-san!"

"Herbivores…stop crowding…"

"H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari's appearance was enough to scare surrounding people away. Leaving Hibari with an 'Hn'.

"Tsuna? Who are these people?" Natsu asked who tried to fight over Tsuna's shoulder with Yamamoto. Nuts was on top of Tsuna's head by the way.

"Ano…these people are my family?"

At that moments everyone's box weapon opened.

"I guess introductions will be made!" Yamamoto smiled happily…a little to happily…


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail!**

**XD**

"Yo! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! I like baseball!" Yamamoto smiled.

"What's baseball?" Natsu asked.

Yamamoto's jaw dropped as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Well let me explain. You hit the ball and a bang bang! Boosh! BA-BA-BANG! Vrooom. Voosh! And a home run!"

"I didn't understand any of that!" Everyone yelled.

"Tch. Shut up Baseball freak! My name is Gokudera Hayato! I am Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera said proudly. Well that was before Uri came out of his buckle and attacked his face. Which of course made everyone sweat drop.

"EXTREME! TAKO HEAD IS BEING BEAT UP BY URI! EXTREME FIGHT! MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND I AM AN EXTREME BOXER! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! MY MODO IS 'EXTREME'! Ryohei yelled.

"What's boxing?" Gray asked. The results? Ryohei went into the emo corner.

"I am the great Lambo-sama! Bow down to me and be my subordinate! Give me candy!" Lambo yelled almost matching Ryohei's yell.

"Hn. Stop crowding herbivores…" Hibari gave everyone his death glare.

"That's H-Hibari-san…"

"Well I'm Natsu! I'm a fire mage!"

He got some awkward looks from some of the Vongolans.

"Magic?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh! Why don't we continue with these introductions…" Tsuna interrupted.

Just then an Asian mom and a child walked past. **(I am so sorry fellow Asians. I'm a raciest… Even to my own race…)**

"Now what are your report card grades?" The mom asked.

"Ano…An A+ in math, A+ in science, A+ in history, and…uh…" The kid answered.

"What did you get in English (or is it Japanese?)?"

"Uh…a B+…"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU GET A B+? B IS FOR BITCHES! YOU KNOW WHAT? I KILL YOU! I SEND YOU OFF AND REPLACE YOU WITH A HAT!"

XD

**My mom is Asian and she is like that… :( Don't you agree that some Asian moms do that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**XD**

"So what type of magic can you guys use?" Lucy asked.

Every newcomer looked at her strangely at her, but to there relief Tsuna answered.

"Ano…Well…Yamamoto can somewhat use water magic…Ryohei is just really strong…I mean immensely strong. Lambo can use lightning magic. Gokudera-kun…well has a wide possession of bombs… Hibari is just really strong and fast…"

"Oh I see! So do you guys want to join are guild?"

"Tch. We can't just invite everyone!" Gray protested.

"Why not?" Natsu tilted his head.

Just then there was a big boom.

"Is that…?" Tsuna started.

"Yep…looks like it…" Mukuro agreed.

They all ran towards the boom…

XD

When they got to the explosion the only thing that stood in the rubble was a one year old baby with a fedora.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Dame-Tsuna! I am so going to give you one hell of training. Along with Enma and your guardians!"

"HIIE! No way!"

"Who is that?" Eriza asked.

"T-That's Reborn…m-my Spartan tortur- err tutor."

"And I'm one hell of a tutor." Reborn agreed. **(Ok anyone? One hell of a tutor? Anyone thinks that sounds familiar? Here's a hint: "I'm one hell of a butler.")**

**XD**

**Sorry that it is short! It's better than nothing right? Ok so if you understand the quote from the chapter. What anime is it from and who says it. If you answer it then your name shall be told in the Authors part in the next chapter and you will get a cookie! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**Ok thanks reviewers! COOKIES SHALL BE REWARDED TO:**

**Vanillabeast**

**Brokenblackcat**

**DeathhunterAshi**

**Runnakun**

**And all of those guests…**

**Thank you! You all got it correct!**

***Sora gives each one of you a cookie of your choice.***

**XD**

Everyone got there tattoos, besides Reborn, who is way to boss to get a tattoo.

"Tsuna!" Natsu jogged up grinning like Yamamoto. He was holding up a flyer. He slammed it on the table next to him and everyone peeked over them to read it to.

_Wanted!_

_Group of murderers on loose. Catch them!_

_Reward:_

_$40,000,000_

_XD_

"HIIE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Gao!" Nuts growled.

"Haha! Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Baseball-freak! Only you would think that!" Gokudera argued.

"I am going to bite them to death." Hibari smirked.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed. God know what was going on in his mind.

"…" Chrome hid behind Mukuro.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"I want candy…" Lambo whined.

"Whoa! That's so much!" Luck and Natsu said together.

"Tch." Gray said.

"Let's go!" Happy said.

"…"Eriza said nothing.

"Hn. This is perfect training for Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn smirked.

"…" Enma hid behind Tsuna.

They left…

XD

Somewhere…

"Hn…Looks like Decimo is coming… Prepare everyone…" Mystery dude A said.

"Aye! We will complete it now…" Mystery dude B said.

"Hn…It is already done…" Mystery dude C said.

"What? You never tell me anything!" Mystery dude B said.

"Why should I tell anyone as idiotic as you?"

"Shut up and get ready. There here!" Mystery dude A snapped.

"Sir!" Mystery dude B and C said.

XD

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tsuna asked, trembling.

"Of course!" Natsu said.

They walked into the door of a huge mansion that looked abandoned. Tsuna's intuition was screaming '_Run!' _

The inside was just as creepy as the outside… It was completely dusty though. They walked down a hallway together. Walking in pure silence…To much silence… Tsuna looked around to see that no one was there.

'_Strange…They were there a minute ago…'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna was freaking out now. He looked forward to see that he was not in a hallway anymore. But in a room. A room that was pitch black.

"Decimo…" He heard and saw a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"P-Primo!" Tsuna yelped.

XD

"Decimo has fallen in the room of ages…" Mystery dude A smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail!**

**It felt like forever since I wrote last. One Week…**

**Q. Why are these chapters short?**

**A. I read long chapters before and they get boring. Plus they take forever to write. They have some time. I have 30 minutes. I type slow and short chapters make you feel smart.**

**Q. Why leave you hanging?**

**A. For you to get excited for the next chapter and want to continue reading my story. Plus there fun to do.**

**XD**

"Decimo… We meet again." Primo said calmly with his icy blue eyes staring into Tsuna's brown ones.

"P-Primo! When did you…?" Tsuna asked. Giotto hasn't been summoned or any of that crap. Plus, Tsuna didn't even see the Vongola rings glow.

"Decimo… Beware for what awaits you… For the things that awaits you are your imagination."

"What do you mean?"

"This house is-." With that the first Vongola boss disappeared in thin air.

"My. I didn't expect that illusion to tell you that." Mystery dude C said.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is not important. But if you must know… My name is Ryuk. And all I ask of you is to come with me…" With that Ryuk grabbed onto Tsuna's collar and dragged him off.

XD

With the others…

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked to no one in particular.

"How am I supposed too know!" Gray said.

"I know where Juudaime is!" Gokudera said.

"Really?"

Gokudera then took out a device from his pocket and turned it on.

Beep Beep…

"What is that?"

"A device that I made that tracks Juudaime!"

"Stalker are you?"

"Shut up striper!"

"Tch."

"Tch."

"Tch."

"Tch."

"TCH."

"TCH."

Then they heard a scream. Running towards, it they turn on many hallways. The next thing they knew. They are looking at Tsuna who was crying and all bloody.

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried to the tenth generation boss.

Tsuna turned around. Blood streaked on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**XD**

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma said.

Tsuna grinned like a crazy murderer at them. He raised a knife, which came out of nowhere.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, worriedly.

Tsuna stumbled towards them.

"What are you doing Tsuna? Is this a game?" Yamamoto asked.

"No…It's not real. It's an illusion." Mukuro said.

"How…?" Lucy started.

"Kufufufu. I had been to Hell before. I would obviously know the difference to illusions and reality."

XD

With Tsuna…

Tsuna was dragged into a door and was met by two more guys.

"Welcome Decimo." Mystery dude A said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna spat out.

"Oya oya. My name is Usagi…This useless one next to me is Ino. I hope you know Ryuk."

"Wait…Your name is Usagi and his name is Ino? Aren't those girl names?"

"Well your name means 'good tuna'." Mystery dude B said. Or Ino said.

"So we have Rabbit(A), pig(B), and dragon(C)…"

"Shut up or I will feed you to our pet." Usagi whistled and there was a howl.

XD

With the others…

There was a howl…

"WHAT WAS THAT EXTPEMLY HOWL?" You know who it is.

"Baka. It is obviously a UMA."

Let's ignore Reborn about to do a facepalm. Wait no…this event was way too good to be a facepalm. Reborn did a facedesk. Where did he get a desk? Don't ask.

They traced the howl to its source. They were now face to face with a door. They all looked at each other and narrowed there eyes.

"Only one of us can open this door…" Mukuro said.

"There is only one way to solve this…" Natsu said. Everyone huddled in a circle. Well only Gray, Natsu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, and Mukuro did.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, LIZARD, SPACK!" They all said. **(Got this from The Big Bang Theory!) **With that they brought down there hands. Here's how it ended up:

Lambo chose rock.

Ryohei chose rock.

Mukuro chose Spack.

Yamamoto chose lizard.

Gokudera chose Spack.

Gray chose scissors.

Natsu chose rock.

"I win!" They all said.

"Bakas! Spack steps on lizard. Rock crushed lizard. Lizard poisons Spack. Scissors cuts Spack. Rock crushes Scissors…" Gokudera said.

Instead Enma opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**XD**

There was another roar. The door now fully opened, they now saw what was inside of the room. There was three guys, a large beast, and Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIE! Somebody save me!" Tsuna screamed while running away from the beast.

The 'beast' was about 15 feet tall. Well on four legs anyways. Its greasy black fur stood up like a porcupine. Its teeth rasher sharp. It's eyes glowing gold.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he took out his dynamite and threw it at the beast. It hit it but sadly hit the tenth generation mafia boss to.

The beast made a loud yelp and there was a girlish shriek.

"Juudaime!"

"I-I'm ok…" Tsuna said weakly as he crawled towards them.

"How could you do that to my precious little puppy?" Usagi said.

"Puppy?" Natsu asked.

"EXTREME PUPPY!" Ryohei said.

"Kufufu. Perhaps this will teach a lesson for touching my precious Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled sadistically. He summoned his trident and tapped the ground. The air shimmered around the three dudes. There clothes changed. Usagi was now wearing a tutu and a dunce hat. He had sparkly red high heals and makeup that was way too much for anyone. Inu was in a bikini that was yellow and polka dotted. Ryuk was in a Speedo that was gold and sparkly. They yelped.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed.

XD

Timeskip…

"What? You guys are going to make your own team?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes." Tsuna answered.

"Dame-Tsuna and his guardians are going to name it Team Vongola." Reborn said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own KHR or Fairy Tail.**

**BrokenBlackCat- I know that Enma isn't in Vongola but I don't want to leave him alone… Thank you for reviewing. You're the only one that reviewed on that chapter which warmed my heart. For that I shall give you a box of pocky!**

**Review please! :)**

**Plus this might be my last chapter for I can make like a thousand more stories. But I will try my best to make this long… It's hard! For you yaoi fans… I will make a ton of yaoi stories. I will also make more Fairy Tail/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossovers!**

**XD**

"Well good luck!" Natsu said, grinning his usual smile.

"Thank you Natsu!" Tsuna said, grinning his moe smile back. Which caused some major nose bleeds.

With that, they made the team… well temporary team that is…

XD

Meanwhile back at Namimori…

"Spanner… did you get the time stone?" Irle asked the mechanic, Spanner.

"Hai Hai…" Spanner replied, taking out his wrench shaped lollipop.

Irle connected the blue wires with the green ones and put the blue time stone in place. The stone glowed warmly at them.

"It is time to get Vongola back…" Spanner said to no one in particular. The time machine disappeared.

XD

Back with Tsuna…

It has been a few months since they made there own team. So far no one suspected them of anything… except for Gray and Erza who would usually narrow there eyes at them when something suspicious happens that would blow there cover.

"Natsu bounced happily at them and swung his arm around Tsuna's small delegate shoulders. Yamamoto's care-free grin grew dimmer at the sight. Those shoulders where his and his only. Luckily Gokudera stopped Natsu.

"Get your filthy arms off of Juudaime. You are not worthy of such a greeting!" Gokudera spat. All Natsu did was stare and sigh as he took his arms off of Tsuna, but grinned wider as he held up a paper. He placed it on the table near them, slamming his hand down on it. Everyone looked over his shoulders to get a look at the flier.

_If you read this passage your reward shall be 2727272727._

"This is awesome!" Natsu grinned. "We can split the money!"

"Baka Natsu! Remember what happened last time when we got one of these?" Gray asked. But by that time it was already to late and Natsu had recited the passage. There was a bright glow, the ghostly light filled the room. Then as quick as it came it disappeared.

"Herbivores…" Happy said coldly.

"Kufufu…" Natsu laughed seductively.

"Wyah!" Gokudera cried.

"Tch." Chrome said like a delinquent.

"Mukuro-sama…" Gray said.

"HIIE!" Enma shrieked.

"Tsuna-kun…" Tsuna said.

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED?" Erza yelled.

"Ah! I remember now!" Yamamoto said.

"Tch." Mukuro said.

"Wha…I can't fly…" Hibari said.

"Listen up everyone! This had happened again!" Lambo said.

"My body feels so awkward…" Ryohei said.

"R-Reborn! Why are you the only one that has not been affected?" Enma yelled.

"Dame-Tsuna? Is that you?" Reborn asked innocently.

"W-What happened?" Enma asked who was actually Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun…" Tsuna hid behind Enma… Well Enma hid behind Tsuna. In soul but not body.

"Juudaime!" Chrome said, bouncing over to Tsuna.

"The curse will go away soon enough… Like about now…" There was a poof and everyone was back to normal. But there was a big portal in the center of them.

"UMA!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ah! Reborn is this…?" Tsuna began.

"Yes. Say goodbye to everyone!" Reborn said.

"Ano… I will miss you all!" Tsuna said and gave them a flash of a moe smile, then jumped in the portal.

"Ciao ciao!" Reborn said and jumped in.

"Bye…" Enma said and walked in.

"B-Bye!" Chrome said and walked in.

"Bye!" Yamamoto said and walked in.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro went in.

"Tch." Gokudera sneered and went in.

"EXTREME GOODBYE!" Ryohei yelled and jogged in.

"Mama!" Lambo said and ran after everyone.

Everyone had left…besides Hibari who glared at them.

"Bye?" They said.

"…"

"…"

"…Hn. Weak Herbivores…" With that Hibari left.

The portal disappeared and all that was left was a box of pocky.


End file.
